


On Mibbe Island

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another wild goose chase, but one that Scully ends up not regretting following Mulder on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Mibbe Island

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this story came from, I really don’t. Perhaps one too many viewings of “Quagmire” and hoping things on the rock might have gone differently?
> 
> Spoilers: Very mild for The Host, Detour, and Quagmire; takes place sometime in late Season 7 before ‘all things’
> 
> Thanks as always to Alia and Corey for their exceptional betas; how the latter dissects and improves the love scenes I’ll never understand, but I certainly do appreciate it!

On Mibbe Island  
By Suzanne L. Feld  
Rated NC-17

 

Was she dreaming? It had been so long since she’d felt the warmth of a man’s strong body wrapped around her, big hands skimming over her skin beneath her pajamas, and the unmistakable and never-quite-forgotten feel of a hot, hard, insistent cock pressing against her backside. She had to be dreaming; she went with it and let the hot, languorous arousal take her over. It was like warm, intoxicating silk slipping through her veins, a feeling she hadn’t let herself experience in so long that welcoming it was like coming home.

She took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around the muscular ones encircling her from behind and crossing over her, hands cupping her breasts. The heavy pressure against her bottom moved away slightly before reappearing lower, its thick length now pushing between her legs. Ahhh, morning sex. Scully had always loved morning sex. Still mostly asleep she reached down and wiggled out of her panties, then reached back and caressed the warm, naked hip of the man behind her in open invitation.

She lifted her top leg and moved it back, resting her foot on his upper thigh as the man behind her shifted, the warmth moving from her back to around her bottom. His legs curled up behind the one of hers still on the bed. A hand left her breasts and moved down over her flat belly to between her legs, one long finger dipping briefly inside her with perfect accuracy despite their somewhat-awkward positions; she moaned and threw her head back, bucking her hips. He exhaled a groan on the nape of her neck as he caressed her wet, swollen softness and pressed kisses to the back of her shoulders and neck. His long, thick penis replaced his fingers, stretching and penetrating and exciting her in a way that she had never been before despite her having had previous lovers.

It was then that Scully’s eyes popped open to a strange room and she froze, though the man behind her didn’t stop his gentle but insistent invasion of her body. She knew right away that this was no dream, that it was Mulder making love to her for the first time; the how and why she was uncertain of, but the reality was undeniable. He backed out enough to leave only the head inside her and then pushed forward again, penetrating even deeper, and her eyes fell closed as hot arousal surged through her veins stronger than ever. Without meaning to she pushed back against him and didn’t fight her body’s powerful response to his touch as he slid in a bit deeper but not quite all the way yet. Whatever in the hell was going on, be it dream or reality, it felt too damn good to stop.

He must be asleep, she thought groggily as his fingers circled her nipples, hands cupping her breasts and kneading them gently but firmly. Again he paused, pulled back, and then thrust forward boldly and, this time, slid deeply all the way into her. Scully couldn’t help the long, low moan she let out nor the way her body bucked back against him as she felt his hips and belly pressing against her buttocks. Jesus, it felt incredible; he filled her in a way that no one else had—cliché or no cliché it was the truth, and she reveled in the sensations it created in her.

One of his hands slid down and curled around her hip to hold her steady, the other arm remaining beneath her ribs and crossed over her chest, fingers still curled around her left breast. He lifted the thigh that hers was resting on, pulling her legs even further apart. “Hold on, Scully,” he rasped from behind her and then began to pump in and out of her strongly, her natural lubrication increasing with each stroke, his hips and belly slapping against her backside.

When he said her name she had to admit that he wasn’t asleep and neither was she; there was no use denying it or pretending. But she was too far gone to care or do a lot other than moan in time with his strokes. She was unable to move much in this position so she let him pound into her, feeling his warm breath on her shoulders and reveling in the feelings he was evoking in her. It had been so long since a strong, determined yet caring man had made love to her that she had almost forgotten how incredible it was. With every stroke her arousal ratcheted up a notch, and she felt the beginnings of the shivery tingling that heralded her orgasm from the push and pull of his substantial cock rubbing the hood of her clit just the right way.

But before she was ready for it to end he suddenly sped up, really pounding hard into her, and groaned long and low against her shoulder. “Sorry, Scully, can’t hold on,” he rasped. Crying out wordlessly, he slammed into her one last time and then remained pressed against her, jerking spasmodically for long moments before relaxing. She felt his long, thick cock twitching within her and reveled in the fact that he’d totally lost control and come inside her; it made her feel more like a beautiful, desirable woman than she had in more years than she cared to remember. 

He lowered his leg and she slowly let her tense body relax as her own legs came together. Jesus, she had been so close. “Oh, God, I’m sorry, Scully, I couldn’t help it,” he rasped again from behind her as his softening penis slipped from inside her. “I wanted you to make it with me. Give me a little time and—”

“Time, hell,” she replied, snapping her elbow back to connect solidly with his broad chest so that he moved back with a muttered “oof.” She flipped over onto her left side facing him, bracing her hands on his pectorals, and said, “You had me right on the edge and left me hanging! Jesus, Mulder, what is going on here? You wake me up with this incredible seduction and then—”

To her surprise he pushed her onto her back and crawled up over her prone body between her open legs, dipping his dark, tousled head to lick and suck at her taut nipples through the sweat-dampened t-shirt. He rested his weight on his knees and one hand while the other lifted the shirt to her collarbone, then skimmed the contours of her side and over her flat belly to the patch of dark red curls that heralded her sex. “I want nothing more in life right now than to get you off,” he said as he dipped his head again, this time licking her nipple without the material between it and his mouth. “Gonna make you come if it’s the last thing I ever do, Scully.”

While she knew that she should continue the outraged act, his fingers brushed over her clit and she lost the will to fight, inadvertently letting out a long, low moan as her back arched. “Dammit, Mulder,” she gasped, gazing up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, letting her hands go where they wanted. One curled around the bulging bicep of the arm holding him up, feeling the thrumming strength there, the other running through his thick, soft hair. He let go of her nipple, lifted his head and stared hungrily down at her with mouth slack and eyes blazing yet unfocused as he concentrated on what he was doing to her. His gentle but thorough fingers explored her, rubbing their combined essences up and down her labia. She gasped and moaned whenever he rubbed against her clit, then the long hot fingers would move away, going down to dip into her canal and bring more moisture up to rub over the swollen bump. Her hips bucked and she writhed beneath him, fingers tightening inadvertently in his hair as she felt her orgasm impending, teetering right on the edge.

“Gentle, lover,” he gasped, ducking his head as she gave his hair a yank. 

“Ahhh, sorry, Mulder,” she breathed, moving her hand to his shoulder as her back arched. “I’m so close, please, please take me over…”

“God, yes, Scully, come for me,” he said, staring down into her eyes. “You are so fucking beautiful—”

That did it. Letting out a guttural cry of the type she’d never heard from anyone before, much less herself, Scully let go and the tingling pleasure shattered through her. She lost herself for a few moments, her only hold on reality her hands clutching him, then she relaxed back into the rumpled bedding as he brought his hand up from between her legs, trailing his fingers over her belly and breastbone before lifting them to his mouth and sucking her juices from them. A bit scandalized despite her still-tingling pleasure, Scully stared up at him wide-eyed, and he grinned down at her. “Breakfast,” he said suggestively, his eyebrows waggling in typical Mulder fashion, rolling to the side and pulling her with him.

As he did so, his mostly-hard cock brushed her thigh, and without even thinking about it Scully followed him and ended up on top of his long, supine body, her legs straddling his hips as she came to rest with her forearms braced on his chest. “Seems to me that it’s your turn again,” she said, wiggling her bottom against his erection, which was standing at attention between her legs. “You were gracious enough to finish me off; I can’t leave you hanging now.”

“Who am I to argue?” Mulder said, tugging on the hem of the oversized white t-shirt she wore until she sat up and let him pull it off, leaving her as naked as he. He began running his hands up and down her back as she lowered herself down again, then he paused and stared at her with a surprised expression. “Scully, do you realize that we haven’t even kissed yet?”

She froze as well, gazing into his eyes, too surprised to know what to think. “Good lord, Mulder, you’re right, we haven’t!”

Without further ado he grabbed her head with both hands and brought her mouth to his, almost drinking her in as his lips and tongue ravaged hers. She moaned into his mouth even louder than she had when he’d gotten her off; before this she would never have believed that kissing could be as good as sex. The feel of his smooth, soft-skinned hardness between her legs had her arousal mounting again, and she began to wiggle her hips, hoping he’d slip in. But he was too long for that; she had to break the incredible kiss and scoot up towards his waist, reaching behind her to position him before she could move back, feeling the tip of his cock shift to just the right spot. “Jesus, Scully, you really do keep me guessing,” Mulder gasped. “Never woulda guessed you’d take charge like this.”

“Why? Because making love with you feels incredible and I already can’t get enough?” she breathed as he began to slide up into her. Then she found and captured his mouth again, feeling his hands steadying her hips as she braced herself on his chest. 

When they broke for air he was buried deep inside her and answered almost breathlessly. “Yeah—you are everything I always dreamed of and more: incredibly passionate, loving, beautiful—my Scully.”

The clear love in his voice when he said her name made her fall passionately on his mouth again, kissing him with everything she was feeling for him at this moment. She had to break the kiss again to move; the sensations were so overwhelming that she couldn’t do both at once. “I’ve never felt or acted like this before, Mulder,” she gasped, lowering herself to lie on his body, arms up around his neck, tilting her face up to his. “I’m surprising myself here.”

He chuckled low, moving his hips gently to coincide with her shallow strokes. “Neither have I,” he admitted. “Had I know it’d be like this I’d have jumped you years ago, never mind waiting until we had to share a bed and start while asleep… oooohhhh, Scully, Jesus!”

While he was talking, she’d lifted herself up, bracing her hands on his chest again, and began to raise her hips up and down on him. She threw her head back, the intense feelings almost too much for her to be able to look at the man she was making love to. But his hands reached up and brought her head down, guiding her mouth to his so that he could kiss her, lips and tongues dancing along with their bodies.

After a time her legs began to tire and she sat up all the way, then began to rock back and forth while rubbing her clit on his body. “Oh, God, I’m going to finish again,” she gasped, staring at him with an almost surprised look on her face as she felt herself nearing the edge. “Can you—come with me—Mulder?”

“Don’t want to yet, want to watch you get off again,” he said, reaching up to hold and gently yet firmly squeeze her full breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and that urged her over the edge; she let out a long, low moan as the orgasm washed over her, the walls of her vagina milking him strongly and making him groan in surprise. Then he held her hips steady just above his body and began to pound up into her, bouncing them both on the firm bed until he cried her name and slammed her down on him one final time.

Scully collapsed on his chest, his arms going around her and holding her tightly while his breath ruffled her hair. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she reached up slightly to nuzzle and kiss his throat as she slid her hands beneath his shoulders and stretched her legs back. He pressed a kiss to the hair over her ear and then they both relaxed, her body draped over him like a living blanket as they dozed lightly in the aftermath of their stormy passion.

Some time later he mumbled, “I hate to say this, Scully, but I have got to use the little agents’ room.”

She chuckled, lifting her head to give him a brief kiss. “Me too. Where in the hell are we, anyway, Mulder?”

He helped her move off of him and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, their bare flanks and shoulders touching, looking around. Bright sunlight from a bank of uncovered casement windows washed into the white, wood-paneled room, which had a clearly nautical flavor: seascape pictures on the walls and an old fishing net holding a collection of large shells hanging in one corner. It was comfortably temperate in the room although her skin marbled briefly into goosebumps when she left the warmth of his body. “Mibbe Island, if I remember correctly. Don’t you remember the storm, seeking shelter after we got, uh—“

“Lost, Mulder, we got lot in the woods trying to get back to our boat when the rain started, remember?” Scully said, feeling the warm love and contentment from their lovemaking drain away as she recalled how they had ended up here. She reached down and snagged the white t-shirt he’d taken off her just a short time earlier, remembering that it was his and that most of the rest of their clothes were drying on the furniture downstairs in the living room. As she pulled it on she felt the thin mattress beneath her lift and, as her head came out of the soft material, saw that he was striding shamelessly naked over to the bank of chest-high casement windows just below the peak of the room, the ceiling sloping away on both sides. She let her gaze follow him, openly enjoying the sight of his lean, muscular body and feeling her annoyance drain away. How irritated could she be when this particular one of his wild goose chases had ended better than she could have ever imagined?

She located her panties, pulling them on before heading to the bathroom. When she returned he was still there and she joined him at the windows. He’d cracked one of them open just a half-inch or so but enough to bring in fresh sea air, blowing away the mustiness of a room long closed up as well as the lingering musk of their lovemaking. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his bare side as they gazed outside together. “Isn’t it beautiful, Scully?”

She had to silently agree, nodding. Beyond a stretch of beach where the cabin they were in sat, the white-capped, cobalt waters of the Atlantic rolled restlessly. Sparkles of early sunlight danced over them, the waves rolling up onto the beach and splattering white-foamed spray against the craggy rocks of a long breakwater a short distance away. They were up on the second floor of the saltbox, and from where they stood the island curved away into a shallow bay on both sides, its dark, pine-forested hills disappearing into the distance.

It all came back to her now: Mulder renting a small cabin cruiser to make it out to tiny, mostly-uninhabited Mibbe Island, Maine, where he claimed that a half-fish, half-man akin to the Fluke-man had been sighted; tromping through the woods with their flashlights, arguing, as it began to get dark; the thunderstorm unexpectedly crashing down and both of them getting soaked within moments; finding this small but sturdy saltbox cabin and breaking in through a window that they later covered with cardboard.

After that it got a little hazy; by the time they had gotten inside, she had been so cold that all she could do was try to stop her teeth from chattering so loudly that she couldn’t hear what he was saying. But there was a small woodstove in the living room and, after managing to start a fire in it, they had hung most of their soaked clothes over the wooden furniture to dry, bundling themselves in musty but clean blankets that they’d found in the upstairs closets.

She vaguely remembered an argument about sleeping arrangements; there were space heaters in each of the three bedrooms upstairs but no electricity, and the downstairs was too drafty to try sleeping on the couch by the woodstove. Mulder had insisted that both of them share a bed wearing as little as possible to keep each other warm. There had been some joking about the sleeping bag remark he’d once made, but this time she hadn’t been able to resist his argument as it’d had merit and, truth be known, she was just too damn tired and cold to keep disagreeing. When the subject of sleepwear had come up, she’d told him to wear at least his damp underwear or forget it. His t-shirt, which he’d worn beneath a sweatshirt, had dried enough in an hour or so that it’d been comfortable to put on since her sweater had been still wet.

They’d finally agreed to platonically share the largest of the beds and had made it up together with what appeared to be clean if dusty sheets also found in the closet. It seemed like there had been much discussion and compromise, but eventually they’d crawled into the full-sized bed—which felt like it had cardboard for a mattress—curled up together, and passed out. She vaguely remembered getting up once during the night to use the bathroom and noting that the storm had passed, but she’d crawled right back in with him and gone back to sleep. There had been no pillows but she remembered that she’d had no problem using his upper arm as one, though it certainly hasn’t been as soft as hers at home.

She sighed and then felt his arm tighten around her. “Do you regret this, Scully?” he said, gesturing at their bodies. “Because I don’t. I only regret that it took us so long.”

Capitulating, she wrapped her arms around his naked waist and leaned against his warm, hard body. “Something tells me I should, but I don’t—I can’t,” she admitted. “We’re too good together for this to be a mistake.”

He tilted her head up with a finger beneath her chin and kissed her lingeringly. “I can’t tell you how relieved and glad I am to hear that,” he said as he lifted his lips from hers. “But now I really am off to use the bathroom.”

She stayed at the bank of windows as he left the room, leaning both forearms on the sill and her forehead against the glass. They both knew that getting involved could mean the end of their partnership, one reason she suspected it had taken them so long to act on their mutual attraction. Now that it had happened, however, she found that she cared less than she’d thought she would about the repercussions it could have on their work relationship.

Strong arms slid around her from behind and she jumped, making him stumble back, then laughed and grabbed his wrists before he let go completely, pulling them around her again. “I’m not used to that; give me some time to adjust, Mulder,” she said, leaning back against him.

He leaned over and nuzzled her hair aside, kissing her neck. “As much as I hate to say it, we should probably get dressed, see if there’s anything to eat here, and find out if the boat survived the storm,” he said. 

“Oh, God, don’t say that,” she groaned, letting go and turning to face him, expecting them to leave the room. But instead she found him standing in front of her wearing only the heather grey boxer-briefs he’d had on when they’d gone to bed the night before. He was staring down at her with an odd expression on his face that she couldn’t quite make out. “What, Mulder?” she said worriedly, gazing up at him.

“Scully… I don’t want to rush, or force you or anything…”

Uh-oh. Her eyes widened; this couldn’t be good. Despite his earlier words about not having any regrets, it certainly sounded like that was what was coming.

“I have to tell you how much and how deeply I love you, Scully; I didn’t get the chance before. This was more than a one-time roll in the hay for me, and I don’t want anyone but you. If you don’t feel the same way I need you to tell me now and—”

Finally she clapped a hand over his mouth to stop his babbling, smiling up at him. “Mulder, I love you too and no, I don’t plan to see anyone but you. As for it being a one-time-thing, you just try to make it that. Just try.”

He kissed her palm and, when she lowered her hand, gathered her into his arms. She stretched up to meet his descending face, feeling arousal begin to coil in her belly again, but all of a sudden he grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards the window and all but shouting, “Did you see that, Scully? It was the fish-man! I saw him, uh, it, I swear I did!”

She was left with her head whirling as he let go of her and raced out of the room. “What?!” she cried to the empty, whitewashed room then turned to look out the window. Something pale was disappearing beneath the cobalt waves a few feet out, but it could have been a normal person or an albino deer or a big fish or something else human-sized. She turned away and trudged downstairs after her partner. The more things change, she thought with a private smile as she went to get dressed, the more they stay the same.

Outside it was warm and windless, maybe seventy degrees; she was comfortable in jeans and a light, short-sleeved pullover sweater without the jacket she’d worn last night. Her socks were still a bit damp and her ankle boots not quite dry, but at least she was dressed whereas Mulder was running around on the sandy beach wearing nothing more than his boxer-briefs and gym shoes. “Fuck! Dammit! Did you see it, Scully?” he called, standing just above the high tide line as she walked down the scrubby grass-dotted sand towards him.

“I saw something, Mulder, but I can’t say with any certainty what it was,” she admitted, stopping when she reached him. “Are you sure it was the fish-man?”

“I only caught a glimpse, but even from up there,” he waved back at the cottage, the bank of windows they’d been looking out of just below the peak of the roof, “I saw the gills on the sides of its neck and the webbed hands and feet. I think it had a fin on its back too, but I’m not as sure about that.”

“Mulder, you do know you’re describing The Creature from the Black Lagoon, right?” she smiled up at him. 

He grinned back at her, relaxing, his wildness abating. “It wasn’t green, it was as pale-skinned as you or I,” he said, reaching over and taking her hand. “I just wish you’d seen it too, but now I at least know it exists.”

“Oh, brother,” she murmured, but squeezed his hand before letting go and starting to turn back towards the cabin. “Let’s go see if there’s anything to eat in the cottage, and if our phones have dried out enough to work. Then we have to go look for the boat.”

Mulder turned to look to their right. “Uh, about the boat, Scully…”

“Oh, God, tell me we didn’t lose another one.” She followed his gaze, heaving a sigh. But to her relief the small cabin cruiser they’d rented was floating peacefully in the water just past the cove, out of sight from the cottage behind a stand of pine trees on a spit that jutted out into the water but visible from where they stood on the beach. It appeared to be undamaged, though the ropes with which they’d tethered it to the dock looked to be shredded.

“It’s intact, but now we have to get it,” Mulder said. “I suppose I should do that now before I put my clothes on.”

“Just be careful, ok? If that fish-man really is around, we have no clue if he’s as dangerous as the Fluke-man was.”

Mulder beamed down at her as he toed off his Nikes; she didn’t want to think how they’d smell since he hadn’t stopped to put on his socks. “If I’d known it just took some good sex to get you to believe me, Scully…”

She swatted at his bare arm, unable to stop grinning. “Just go get the damn boat, G-man.”

He swam easily out to the cabin cruiser and climbed aboard over the stern, disappeared below, then reappeared with a coil of yellow nylon rope. She watched as he tied it to a cleat on the bow then jumped into the water holding the other end. As he walked up onto the beach letting the rope play out behind him, he said, “The only question I have, Scully, is how are we going to get aboard once we’re dressed without getting soaked? There’s no dock here like there is wherever it was we landed yesterday.”

She pointed to the breakwater, which ran a good ten or twelve feet out. “That should do the trick. This boat doesn’t draw more than three or four feet at most and the tide’s coming in.”

“If I wasn’t soaking wet I’d hug you,” Mulder grinned at her, dripping into the sand. “Let me tie this to one of those trees and we’ll go find something to eat. I’m starved.”

Once back in the cabin she went to search the kitchen while he dried off and got dressed. After a short time Scully headed into the living room, where he was putting his shoes on, to announce, “There isn’t much, but I found some canned salmon and bread pudding that should fill us up until we get back to the mainland. If it hasn’t gone bad, that is.”

To their relief, the cans were fine. After cleaning up and going to sit on the couch in the living room by the now-dark and -cold woodstove, Scully sighed and sat back, Mulder’s arm around her shoulders. “I guess we should get going since we can’t call anyone to let them know we’re OK.”

“Yeah, I’m afraid we’ll have to have our cell phones replaced; they don’t seem to be able to recover from their drenching,” Mulder agreed, but made no move to get up and, in fact, held her a little closer. “But it is Saturday, so we don’t have to hurry.”

“No, no we don’t, and this is rather pleasant,” she agreed, “as long as the owner doesn’t come home to find us ensconced here.”

“I was going to leave a note and a few dollars to cover the broken window, and food,” he said, rubbing her outer arm lightly. “So, uh, you’re not in any hurry?”

Scully put one hand on his denim-clad upper thigh, feeling her heart begin to accelerate as warmth stole through her body, centering between her legs. While she wasn’t really surprised since she’d been physically attracted to Mulder almost since she’d known him, her knee-jerk response to his nearness still amazed her. All she had to do was think about this morning’s glorious lovemaking and she was wet, nearly soaking through her jeans already. “No, I don’t see why we have to be. What did you have in mind?” She tilted her head back and smiled at him, thinking that if he wanted to go look for the fish-man right now she’d be justified in shooting him—once her gun finished drying out, that was.

“Oh, God, Scully, I can’t believe I can now touch you whenever I want to,” he said, turning and leaning over her, breathing the last few words onto her lips as his free hand came up to cup her jaw.

“Can? You’d better,” she murmured back, then reached up and curled one hand around the back of his head to pull his mouth down to hers. Sometime later they had to come up for air and Scully breathed, “You know, we never did take the sheets off the bed.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, then stood and tugged her up, leading her out of the room by the hand. “I take it you meant what you said about this not being a one-time-only thing.”

“Oh, so you didn’t believe me?” she said in a clearly teasing tone, trotting to keep up with his long strides up the stairs. 

“It’s more that I was afraid I might be too pushy if I suggested going back to bed.”

“If I cared about it, I’d be afraid I’m acting too eager,” she said as they reached the side of the small, rumpled bed, and he dropped her hand to whip both shirts off over his head. She paused briefly to admire his broad shoulders and muscular arms; it was wonderful to be able to do so openly. “Been warned not to be a loose woman all my life but you have got me so aroused I find it’s not all that important.”

“Jesus, Scully, you’re about the last person on this good green earth I’d think that of,” he said, slipping his hands beneath her sweater and slowly pushing it up while feeling the bare skin beneath. She lifted her arms so he could get it the rest of the way off and it disappeared in the opposite direction from his shirts. “I always suspected that you’d be passionate once you let yourself go, and you’ve more than proved that, but a ‘loose’ woman you are not.”

“Nice to hear you think so,” she breathed, lips almost buried in the soft, wiry hair in the middle of his chest, her hands resting lightly on his sides just above the waistband of his jeans. She kissed over to one of his flat male nipples and licked the taut nub, feeling her own arousal ratchet up a notch when he inhaled sharply and his hands tightened on her waist. “I guess I can really let go now, hmn?”

“I’m… almost… speechless… at the thought,” he managed to say before leaning down to capture her mouth with his. Then his hands slid up to her breasts and cupped them through the plain white bra; Scully wished she’d worn nicer lingerie, but how was she to know when getting dressed yesterday that last night would be the time she’d finally end up in bed with her partner?

Scully reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his with his hands trapped between them as the fiery kiss went on and on. If he wasn’t fully erect he was close; she felt the unmistakable hot lump against her belly. Rubbing herself against him she breathed, “We don’t need to talk—speechless is just fine by me.”

Almost before she knew it she was on the bed naked, watching him strip off his few remaining clothes at warp speed. “I want to take my time making love to you one of these days, but I need to be inside you so badly right now—is that OK, Scully?” he said as he joined her on the bed.

Instead of answering she pulled him over her, wrapping her legs around his slender hips and arching her breasts against his chest as she pulled him close with arms around his shoulders. “Sounds just fine to me, Mulder.”

He sank down on her, tip probing for entrance even as he cupped her face and kissed her with warm, soft lips and demanding tongue. Finally he had to break the kiss and reach down to align himself with her opening, then he rose up on his strong arms to gaze down at her as his long, steel-hard cock slid gently yet firmly into her, taking his time and going slow. Their eyes met, held; Scully saw everything he felt for her on Mulder’s face and hoped he could see the same on hers. On top of everything he was doing to her physically, the way he was looking down at her caused a jolt in her belly and a lump in her throat and almost brought tears to her eyes, though she successfully fought the latter back. This was everything that she’d dreamed of and hoped for—and had been afraid of, to be honest—in having sex with him. There was no way she could be anything but head-over-heels in love with him no matter how much it terrified her. And right this moment it scared her not at all, though intellectually she knew they were in for some rough times ahead.

Finally he bottomed out, throwing his head back and groaning low and long as he pressed against her. She reveled in the feel of him all the way in, filling and completing her like she’d only hoped for over the past years. Bringing his head back down he gazed at her with almost-wild eyes as he began to pump in and out in long, hard thrusts. He breathed, “Is this… good? Can you, ah, make it like this?”

Scully put her feet flat on the bed and met him stroke for stroke, holding onto his hard, bulging biceps with both hands. “I… don’t care, it feels… so good,” she whispered, looking down and watching their bodies move together. “Just don’t stop, whatever you do, don’t stop, Mulder.”

“No worry about that,” he smiled crookedly down at her as she looked up at him, and then dropped himself down to his elbows, cupping her face in his hands. “God, Scully, I wish our first time had been like this, watching each other, not me behind you unable to see your fa—“

She shook her head, tangling her arms around his neck and sinking her fingers into his thick, soft hair. “Uh-uh, Mulder, don’t even think it,” she breathed. “I wouldn’t change anything; I wouldn’t have it any other way. We’re right where we’re supposed to be and like I told you once before, I would not change a thing.”

“Ah, Scully, you are incredible,” he said, then kissed her long and hard and sweet, just barely moving in and out of her. He lifted his head and added, “And I do care, I want you to come; tell me how to get you off.”

Her breath caught at his words. “Keep looking at me like that and I won’t be able to help it,” she half-smiled at him, feeling her heart swell with love for this incredible man. He changed his strokes to short and shallow, rubbing his pubic bone against her clit, and Scully caught her breath, clutching at his shoulders as electricity arced through her. “Oh, God, keep doing that, just like that,” she gasped, thrusting back at him.

For once it wasn’t a struggle for her to crest the pinnacle; with other lovers she’d always labored to finish, but with Mulder she sailed effortlessly over after just a few minutes, staring up at him, moaning as the waves of pleasure flowed and ebbed over her. She watched as he followed, also keeping his eyes open and on hers. It was the most erotic thing she’d ever done, something she’d never seen before, and watching him experience his orgasm nearly drove her over the edge again. But this time instead of their usual surnames he called out her first name as he finished—causing another jolt in her belly—then collapsed on her bonelessly.

She wrapped both arms and legs around him, holding him to her and reveling in the feeling of his long body pressing hers into the hard mattress, never having felt so loved and thoroughly made love to in her life. “God, Mulder, watching you come is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” she murmured in his ear as he panted on top of her, just barely holding himself up on his elbows. “I can’t wait to explore everything and anything sexual with you.”

He shuddered and groaned, then turned his head and captured her mouth for a long, deep, sweet kiss. “Make no plans for next weekend,” he said as he rolled off, pulling her against his sweaty side. She sprawled out next to him, throwing one arm over his still-heaving chest and pressing her front to his side; even with both of them sweaty she didn’t want to move away from his lean, muscular body. “I’m gonna book us a hotel room at least an hour’s drive away and do nothing but make love to you for at least two days straight—three if we can’t bring ourselves to stop.”

She couldn’t help laughing, smiling up at him. “You think we’ll last that long?”  
“I think it’ll be difficult as hell to keep my hands off you all week,” he smiled back, smoothing a tendril of wayward red hair out of her face. 

“When we’re not at work, who says you have to?” she raised a brow at him. He sucked in a breath, eyes blazing down at her and mouth slack from what she thought was probably surprise or hope, or both. 

She opened her mouth to add to that statement but never knew what she was going to say because from the lower floor came the sound of a door slamming and a man’s voice yelling, “Okay, who’s here? Who’s in mah house? I gots a gun so you come on and show yaself!”

They froze, staring at each other, realizing simultaneously that they’d left their guns downstairs. They swiftly rolled off opposite sides of the bed as Mulder called back, “FBI—we’re up here and coming down. Stay where you are and lower your firearm!”

He dressed faster than she and ran over to give her a quick kiss and caress before leaving the bedroom, his footsteps dying away on the stairs as he called out to the unseen owner. Then from below she heard voices, though not in anger—and no gunshot, to her vast relief. After that she slowed down and made sure that her clothes were right-side-out and shoes tied.

When she finished dressing, Scully dragged the sheets off the bed and tossed them in the ragged white wicker hamper she’d noticed in the bathroom, then picked up both blankets--which had been on the bed when they’d crawled into it last night--from the floor and folded them, replacing them neatly in the closet where she’d found them. 

Downstairs she found that a small pile of Mulder’s cash had effectively stilled the cabin owner’s protests. Still, they took their leave of him fairly quickly and headed out to the boat, which was riding easy in the high tide just past the end of the breakwater, still tied to the trees with the bright yellow rope. Mulder drew the boat in hand over hand as they walked out carefully on the breakwater where they easily boarded her. 

As they motored back towards the mainland, Mulder stood close beside Scully as she confidently drove the boat. They didn’t talk as the Bayliner sped over the small waves, and she was relieved that Mulder hadn’t gotten motion sickness on this trip; he did seem to do better at faster speeds than slower.

They pulled up to the dock with no further ado, and as they walked away across the sunwashed boards while one of the workers from the rental agency tied the boat up, Mulder nudged her shoulder with his arm. “Did you happen to notice the name of our boat?” he asked.

She frowned slightly. “No, I didn’t.” She turned back and looked, then took a few steps to the side so she could see the stern clearly. “The True Love? Is that a joke, Mulder?”

“No, I noticed it earlier when I climbed on, but not when we rented it. “

“Wasn’t that the name of the boat in The Philadelphia Story?” she asked as they stepped off of the wooden dock and headed for the rental office to retrieve their deposit—for once.

He grinned down at her. “Yeah. I didn’t know you liked that movie.”

“I do, but the name means even more to me now,” she smiled back at him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. The promise in his eyes made her wonder if they’d even make it to the rental car before falling on each other again, but that wasn’t a bad thing. It wasn’t a bad thing at all. 

 

finis


End file.
